


Do You Think I'm Pretty?

by CurlyWillow



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sonic is such a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyWillow/pseuds/CurlyWillow
Summary: Ever since Sonic saved that beautiful girl from being attacked by Eggman, Amy couldn't help but let her insecurities show. Is she good enough for Sonic? Is she...pretty enough?I wrote this over three years ago and it's not the best but it was the first thing I ever wrote for the fandom so.





	Do You Think I'm Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a WHILE ago but I figured I would post it here since It's one of the first works I had written in years and I had never posted anything Sonic related even when I really wanted to. 
> 
> Soooo hopefully you all enjoy!

The swift shuffling of feet could be heard from the bathroom in the pink hedgehog’s home.

Sonic, lying comfortably on a lone mattress on the ground, lifted his head to stare at the source of the peculiar noise. His arms were behind his head in a relaxed pose, both his emerald orbs seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room.

“Ames? Everything alright in there?” Sonic chuckled briefly, an eyebrow cocking up amusedly at the idea of what kind of dilemma his girlfriend could be having in the bathroom. 

Ever since he and Amy started dating, Sonic would sneak into her house after the whole gang said goodnight. He would gently knock on her door before Amy lets him in and they embrace in a hopelessly romantic kiss that expressed the intense amount of passion they were forced to hold back after an entire day of pretending they don’t have feelings for one another.

It’s not that they DIDN’T want their friends to know. If anything, they’re probably a bit suspicious based on how Amy and Sonic acted around one another. But how would they take it? Would they be supportive? Unsupportive? Angry? Disgusted? Happy? So many different possible reactions, and Sonic and Amy don’t intend on finding out which one will ensue anytime soon.

Sonic continued to stare at the door, awaiting a response. But none came.

“Amy…?”

Nothing.

Sonic sat up on the mattress now, a frown spreading across his lips as his heart skips a worried beat.

_Why isn’t she answering me? Is she angry? Oh boy…_

He stood up on the mattress now, but right when he was about to homing attack his way to the front of the bathroom door, an angelic voice spoke: “Sonic, maybe you should go home…”

“Home? You mean…my hut?” he blinked. Oh boy, maybe she really was angry with him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he shouldn’t have raided her fridge prior to coming in here.

There was a pause before she answered him. “Yeah, there. Maybe we should just sleep separately tonight….I’ll see you in the morning.” Amy responded gently from behind the door.

“Wha? Ames, look if this is about how I ate all your food earlier then I’m sorry. I’ll go out and get some more tomorrow!” Sonic sang hopefully. He started to walk towards the door now, “so please come on out?”

Amy leaned against the other side of the bathroom door, biting her lower lip. Her eyes were slightly puffy from letting some tears shed. Her head shaking at Sonic’s foolishness. She shouldn’t be so shy about this. It makes her look silly, and she knows it. But she just couldn’t help it.

“Fine…” Amy sighed as she slowly opens the door. Her brushed quills looking as silky as ever as they cover up most of her moist face. She came out wearing a dark blue T-shirt that practically looked like a dress on her petite frame. Of course, she was wearing shorts underneath, although most of it was covered by the shirt that obviously belonged to her speedy boyfriend. She looked absolutely adorable in Sonic’s eyes. He loved it when she wore his clothing.

“There she is!” Sonic beamed. Amy made the mistake of looking up from her feet to be greeted with the most gorgeous smile she’s ever seen. Her knees go weak just from one glance and she immediately looks away, unable to hold Sonic’s warm gaze. 

_W-why does he have to look at me like that? Gosh, he’s so cute. I don’t deserve that smile…_

Sonic’s smile soon faltered when her noticed her puffy eyes and lack of eye contact. “Ames? Something wrong?”

Amy walked towards a body length mirror she had hanging on her way wall and stood in front of it. She sighed softly to herself, “Sonic. Do you…do you think I’m pretty?” She asked cautiously. Her shoulders stiffening as if awaiting for some sort of attack.

Sonic just stood there, blinking. He didn’t understand why she would ask him such a thing. Where was this coming from? Has she always felt like this? That’s the most absurd question he’s ever heard! Has he not shown his girlfriend enough love to the point of her questioning her appearance? He blamed himself for this. He didn’t know why she felt this way, but he was going to fix it.

“Amy…” Sonic trails off softly, making his way towards her and gently wraps his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder, admiring the two hedgehogs through the clear glass, “When you look into this mirror, what do you see?”

“I…I see a brave, handsome, caring blue hedgehog holding onto a frail, small, pink-quilled hedgehog…” She stated, mildly surprised by the sudden affection. Towards the beginning of their relationship, Sonic struggled to show his feelings affectionately. Physically, to be exact. It’s not that he didn’t WANT to. The whole joust of it all, the whole idea of dating was just so new to him that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. That is, until Amy came through and made him realize that he should follow his heart and that he shouldn’t do anything he wasn’t ready for.

So slowly, but surely, Sonic grew more comfortable expressing his feeling with kisses, hugs, and cuddles. Which, he has to admit, isn’t all too bad… He frowned, “And why is that?”

“Because I’m not…I’m too…simple.” Amy breathed out, looking down. She couldn’t make eye contact with Sonic, she felt humiliated yet still allowed him to hold her like that. Unable to resist his intoxicating scent that could swoon any woman.

She wondered if he could hear her heart being rapidly against her chest. Sonic stared into the mirror, “too…simple?

“Yes!” Amy exclaimed suddenly, pulling away from her boyfriend, “Ever since you saved that girl earlier today I just couldn’t help but ponder why you chose me. I mean, she was so STUNNING with those big green eyes, long flowy quills, and her curvy figure. Even her attitude was so…confident and reassuring.” She sighed, closing her eyes and hugged herself. A bit of her bangs covered her face. “And that’s just…not me.”

 

Earlier that day, Eggman had attacked the village while the gang was enjoying their lunch at Meh Burger- per usual. He had stomped in while riding a giant, ground shaking robot that nobody had seen before. Several other robots were launched towards the gang as Eggman used his new creation to blow up anything in his path. Causing citizens to scream for their lives and run away from the havoc.

Mothers cradled their children, babies were crying, men tried to protect their families, and police officers tried their best to direct people to safety. 

As usual, the Sonic crew had rushed to the scene and began to take down as many enemies as possible.

Amy had just gotten through smashing in some Badniks when she suddenly heard a terrified scream.

“H-help! Ah, no! Stay away!”

Before she could turn towards the source of the yell, her quills were blown in front of her face from the windy passing of a certain blue hedgehog. 

The claw from Eggman’s giant machine had snatched up this girl that looked to be a raccoon. She had light purple fur and stunningly vibrant magenta colored hair. Her eyes were a piercing forest green- very similar to Amy’s herself. But as of that moment those eyes were filled with nothing but distress.

Sonic wasted no time as he leaped through the air and used his spin dash to slash through the metallic arm, causing the girl to scream as she is released from the hand and begins to fall. But of course, Sonic caught her before she could even look down.

Amy watched as Sonic carried this damsel in distress in his arms bridal style. She was very noticeably blushing as Sonic gently placed her down. She began to twirl her hair with her finger and gave a sweet smile that showed her pearly whites. 

“Thanks a bunch for savin’ me back there! You really know you’re doing, huh?”

Now that Amy got a better look at her, she was gorgeous. Her eyes glowed as she thanked her boyfriend. She wasn’t very tall but it was obvious that this girl was very fit and worked out often. She had a voluptuous figure that wore a short purple floral dress.

Amy’s grip on her piko hammer tightened as she watched the two interact. Her heart skipping multiple beats of insecurity. This girl was so…pretty. So fit. So strong. And she seemed to be doing a good job at making Sonic laugh. HER Sonic.

“Yes, yes. You’re very thankful and he’s very humble about it. Now let’s get going, huh? We still have a whole town to save!” She exclaimed as she finally approached the two, grabbing Sonic’s wrist.

Sonic awkwardly waved to the girl with an awkward smile as his girlfriend dragged him away, towards battle.  
…  
Sonic stared at his girlfriend for a moment, “Ames…” He started, smiling softly. He couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding in. This is what she’s so upset about? She didn’t think she was pretty enough for him? And comparing herself to another woman?

He approached her again, saying not a word as he looked into her eyes. Those adorable, mesmerizing eyes that he couldn’t help but get lost in. A pool of green that always had his undivided attention. Suddenly, his hands went to her face to cup her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers. The familiar shiver shooting down his spine and all the way through his body like usual whenever they shared a kiss.

Although unexpected, Amy couldn’t help but melt in his embrace and allow her eyes to slowly close as if she were in a daze. Her arms snaking their way around his neck as she pulled herself into him. They’re lips dancing in sync gently if not only for a few seconds. Yet for the two lovers it felt like hours. 

It wasn’t a long kiss and it wasn’t anything super crazy. It never needed to be. But it was enough for Sonic to show that he loved her and only her. They stayed where they were when they pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together as they stared at one another.

“You are so beautiful, Amy,” Sonic breathed, “Even at your worst, I’ll always love how you look.”

Amy smiled wide, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks pink, “Thank you, Sonic. I just…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so jealous. It’s not like me! Well, no, that’s a lie. It’s very like me,” she giggled nervously. Her and Sonic were apart now but their hands were linked. “But I guess sometimes, I just get really insecure. Especially when you’re around so many beautiful women. It took you so long to finally notice me, I guess I can’t help but fear that you’ll be taken away from me…”

Sonic stared at Amy with wide eyes as he tilts his head to the side, “Amy, look, I see where you’re coming from. We all have insecurities. Even me!” Sonic exclaimed, pointing to himself with his free hand.

“R-really?” Amy wondered.

“Of course! Sometimes I wonder if I’m good enough for YOU. You're so brave, strong, independent. I'm just a blue hedgehog that runs fast and eats a lot of chili dogs." Sonic says, scratching behind his ear.

"Well I love that about you! I love everything about you. You know that." Amy reassured, squeezing his hand. It was sweet how he tried to show his empathy by relating to her. Amy honestly couldn't see how someone as amazing as Sonic could have insecurities, but she figured that if he does, then it's alright for her to have her own.

"Exactly, Ames. I feel that same way about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you found it somewhat interesting lmao


End file.
